


Hey, Baby

by innie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/pseuds/innie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts to click.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Baby

"Hey, baby, you lookin' for a good time?" a human crooned, and he didn't even have to turn his head to locate her, or to know the pains and prides of her heart.

All he wanted was some time alone, some peace and quiet. Some time to think. He didn't bother to answer her.

*

So, alone time sucked. 

His thoughts had always been with him - he didn't need isolation to know them. And they weren't the cure for what ailed him anyway. What he needed was joy, because that had long since been sucked away by ceaseless infighting, everyone eager to have him hear another side of the argument.

A child was the first human to speak to him in days. "I'm selling candy for my school. Do you want to buy some?" The child spoke in a monotone oddly reminiscent of Raphael's, and he almost turned away, but there was a coin in his pocket.

Chocolate - oh, Daddy had been holding out on them. There were no words for this stuff.

*

"Hey, baby -" the hooker said, and he said, "Yes, I do," before she could finish her tired pitch.

She actually smiled for a moment out of sheer surprise, then said, "Well, come on, then."

She stood taller than him, and he had two bountiful breasts in his face from the word go. Her skin was firm, sweetly scented, and she was making some fantastic noises as he mirrored the work of her hands. 

The gasp she made when he poured chocolate sauce all over her made him pause for a moment. The brown-and-white smile she gave him when she licked up her first stripe of chocolate made him peculiarly aware of the beating of his heart.

"Sugar," she said, "you are something," and it made him feel more joyous than a thousand hosannas.

*

He got cold inside when he walked past a church two days later. He conjured her up once he was safely home. "Sugar, you are something," she said.

*

He conjured her up a lot.


End file.
